lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.24 Exodus, Teil 2
"Exodus, Teil 2" ist die 24. Episode und der Mittelteil des Staffelfinales der 1. Staffel von Lost. Wie in der vorherigen Episode zeigen die Rückblenden, wie einige der Hauptcharaktere ihre Zeit in Sydney verbringen, bevor sie den verhängnisvollen Flug antreten. Auf der Insel steht das Team vor der Aufgabe, das instabile Dynamit zur Luke zu transportieren. Währenddessen begeben sich Charlie und Sayid auf eine Rettungsmission für Aaron, nachdem Rousseau ihn entführt hat. Die Mannschaft auf dem Floß wird mit den ersten Problemen konfrontiert. Inhalt Rückblenden Jin-Soo Kwon thumb|left|250px|[[Jin wird bedroht.]] Auf dem Flughafen begibt Jin sich zur Toilette um seine Kleidung zu reinigen, nachdem Sun Kaffee auf ihn verschüttet hat. Dort trifft er einen lässig gekleideten Mann, der ihn auf englisch nach einem Papierhandtuch fragt. Als Jin ihm zu verstehen gibt, dass er kein Englisch spricht, wechselt der Mann zu koreanisch. Er wirkt nun bedrohlicher und offenbart Jin, dass er für Mr. Paik arbeitet und dass er weiß, dass Jin und Sun versuchen wollen, zu fliehen. Er weist ihn an, die Lieferung der Uhr nach Los Angeles durchzuführen, da er sonst Sun verlieren wird. Charlie Hieronymus Pace Charlie durchsucht sein Hotelzimmer nach seinem Heroinvorrat, bevor er sich zum seinem Flug begibt. Eine junge Frau mit der er die letzte Nacht verbracht hat, liegt noch in seinem Bett. Als Charlie seine Drogen gefunden hat, fragt sie ihn, ob er noch etwas übrig hat. Charlie verneint, aber sie merkt, dass er lügt und greift ihn wegen der Drogen an. Sayid Jarrah Sayid verlässt die Wartehallen des Flughafens während ein Sicherheitsbeamter sich bei ihm dafür entschuldigt, ihn wegen seiner Tasche belästigt und ihn des Terrorismus verdächtigt zu haben. Michael Dawson thumb|right|250px|[[Michael und Walt im Warterbereich.]] Michael und Walt sitzen in den Wartehallen und warten auf ihren Flug. Walt wird komplett von seinem Game Boy Advance SP eingenommen und Michael ist frustriert, dass er keine persönliche Verbindung zu Walt aufbauen kann. Michael steht auf und behauptet, bei der Arbeit anrufen zu müssen, aber stattdessen telefoniert er mit seiner eigenen Mutter und fragt sie, ob sie sich eventuell gegen Bezahlung um Walt kümmern kann. Locke ist kurz im Bild zu sehen, während er in seinem Rollstuhl durch die Hallen geschoben wird, während Michael am Telefon ist. Als Michael auflegt steht Walt neben ihm und fragt ihn nach neuen Batterien für seinen Game Boy; er könnte das ganze Gespräch mitgehört haben. Geschehnisse auf der Insel [[Bild:124.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Die Black Rock.]] Am Strand bereiten sich die Überlebenden unter der Leitung von Sayid darauf vor, in die Höhlen umzuziehen. Während am Horizont immer noch die schwarze Rauchsäule aufsteigt, ist Claire damit beschäftigt, sich um Aaron zu kümmern und gerät dabei an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Das ganze verschlimmert sich, als Charlie ihr seine Hilfe anbietet. Er begibt sich danach zu Sayid und bittet ihn um eine Waffe, damit er Claire beschützen kann. Sayid verweigert ihm die Waffe jedoch und begründet dies mit dem unglücklichen Ausgang der letzten Situation, in der Charlie eine Waffe besaß, und damit Ethan erschoss. Er rät ihm, er solle lieber Claire dabei helfen, Aaron und ihre Sachen zu den Höhlen zu bringen, wenn er sie wirklich beschützen wolle, was Charlie sehr verärgert. thumb|right|250px|[[Leslie Arzt stirbt.]] Die Expedition erreicht die Black Rock, ein altes Segelschiff, das mitten auf der Insel gestrandet ist. Rousseau verlässt die Gruppe wieder und Jack, Locke und Kate betreten das Schiff, um das Dynamit zu bergen. Sie finden jede Menge Skelette im Inneren und Locke kommt zu dem Schluss, dass es sich um ein Sklavenschiff handelt. Schließlich finden sie die Kiste, in der sich der Sprengstoff befindet, und tragen sie nach draußen. Arzt erklärt ihnen, dass das Dynamit durch die Hitze das gebundene Nitroglyzerin "ausgeschwitzt" hat und dadurch extrem instabil ist. Er nimmt Kates Hemd, befeuchtet es in einer Pfütze und wickelt eine Stange Dynamit vorsichtig darin ein. Als er sagt, dass sie nur soviel mitnehmen sollten, wie nötig, wedelt er unabsichtlich mit der Hand herum, wodurch es zur Explosion kommt. Arzt ist auf der Stelle tot und seine Überreste regnen auf die anderen herunter. Die Mannschaft auf dem Floß genießt einen Augenblick lang den malerischen Anblick der Insel und wundern sich, dass sie bei der Größe noch nicht entdeckt wurde. Am Strand beobachtet Sun den Horizont, doch das Floß ist schon längst außer Sichtweite. Shannon verzweifelt derweil an den Unmengen Gepäck, die sie transportiert und Sayid kommt ihr zu Hilfe und spricht ihr Zuversicht zu. Kate spricht mit Hurley über den Unfall von Arzt und Hurley kommt wieder zu dem Schluss, dass es seine Schuld ist, weil er Unglück über andere bringt. Währenddessen bereiten Jack und Locke das Dynamit vor und besprechen, wieviel sie mitnehmen sollen. Am Strand hat Charlie eine Tragevorrichtung für Aaron gebaut und zeigt sie gerade Claire, als Rousseau auftaucht und nach Sayid fragt. Charlie läuft los um ihn zu holen, während Rousseau beginnt, Claire nach Aaron zu fragen und ob sie ihn einmal halten dürfe. Claire fallen dabei die Kratzer an Rousseaus Arm auf und sie erinnert sich in einer Vision daran, dass sie selbst Rousseau diese Kratzer zugefügt hat. Rousseau nähert sich ihr immer mehr, wodurch Claire immer unwohler zumute wird. thumb|left|250px|[[Sayid und Charlie verfolgen Rousseau.]] Charlie erreicht gerade Sayid, als schon Hilferufe von Sun zu hören sind. Sie laufen zurück und finden die bewusstlose Claire mit einer Kopfwunde vor. Von Rousseau und Aaron fehlen jede Spur. Charlie beschuldigt Sayid, weil er ihm keine Waffe geben wollte und greift ihn an, doch Sayid kann die Situation schnell wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Er glaubt zu wissen, wo Rousseau hin will und sie beginnen mit der Verfolgung. Jack und Locke besprechen den Transport des Dynamits. Locke ist dafür, sechs Stangen mitzunehmen, die sie auf zwei Rucksäcke aufteilen, für den Fall, dass einem der Träger etwas passiert. Kate will ebenfalls einen Rucksack nehmen, Jack ist jedoch dagegen, da er Kate nicht dieser Gefahr aussetzen will. Da Kate trotzdem darauf besteht, ziehen sie Stöckchen, um zu entscheiden, wer das Dynamit trägt. Jack zieht das lange Stöckchen und gehört somit nicht zu den Trägern. Auf dem Floß erklärt Michael Walt die Geräte und sie probieren erstmals das Radar aus, bleiben jedoch erfolglos. Sawyer liest währenddessen die Briefe der anderen Überlebenden, die Charlie ihnen mitgegeben hat. Walt will ihn davon abbringen, schafft es jedoch nicht. Charlie und Sayid nähern sich der schwarzen Rauchsäule. Sayid vermutet, dass Rousseau Aaron für ihr eigenes Kind eintauschen will, dass ihr die Anderen vor 16 Jahren weggenommen haben. Er gibt Charlie nun doch eine Waffe, als plötzlich Claire und Sun auftauchen. Claire will unbedingt mitkommen, lässt sich jedoch wieder davon abbringen, als Charlie ihr verspricht, ihren Sohn zurückzubringen, den sie zum ersten Mal Aaron nennt. Michael lässt Walt einen Moment lang steuern, als das Floß plötzlich von etwas getroffen wird, wodurch das Ruder abbricht. Sawyer springt sofort ins Wasser, um es zu bergen, aber es ist zu schwer und beginnt, zu sinken. Nachdem sie es geschafft haben, ein Tau daran zu befestigen, können sie es doch noch retten. Die Mitglieder der Gruppe an der Black Rock setzen vorsichtig die Rucksäcke auf und beschließen, versetzt und mit einem Sicherheitsabstand zu gehen. Sie sprechen miteinander ab, dass sie die Rucksäcke ablegen und davonlaufen, wenn sie dem Monster begegnen. Während Sun und Claire wieder bei den Höhlen ankommen, legen Sayid und Charlie eine Pause ein, als sie bei der Beechcraft sind. Sayid erklärt ihm, dass darin Heroin in Marienstatuen geschmuggelt wurde und zerbricht eine der Statuen vor Charlies Füßen, ohne von dessen Sucht zu wissen. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Während Sayid und Charlie an der Küste entlanglaufen, sieht man bei 36:35 Min. auf den Felsen eine Art Zeichnung. Es gibt Theorien darüber, dass es sich dabei um die Darstellung von zwei Personen handelt. Jedoch wurde bisher nicht weiter darauf eingegangen und es könnte sich auch um Ablagerungen handeln, die zufällig so aussehen. * Am Ende der Episode sieht man, wie ein Vogel von einem Baum losfliegt. Dabei macht er ein Geräusch, das wie die Aussprache des Namens "Hurley" klingt. Es handelt sich dabei um den selben Vogel, der im Finale der 2. Staffel auftaucht. * Das Finale der 1. Staffel ist bisher das einzige, das auf der Insel endet. Bei der 2. Staffel findet die letzte Szene in der Außenwelt statt, bei der 3. und 4. Staffel in einer Vorausblende. Produktion * Für den europäischen (RC2) und australischen (RC4) Markt wurde die letzte Episode der Staffel auf die zwei einstündigen Episoden ( und ) aufgeteilt, während sie in den anderen Regionen als einzelne Episode veröffentlich wurde. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Walt fragt Michael nach neuen Batterien für seinen Game Boy Advance SP, obwohl der SP keine auswechselbaren Batterien hat sondern nur einen wiederaufladbaren Akku. ** Es könnte auch sein, dass er damit allgemein ausdrücken wollte, dass die Batterien leer sind, egal ob sie aufgeladen oder ausgetauscht werden müssen. ** Der Akku eines Game Boy Advance SP kann ausgewechselt werden. Wie jede wiederaufladbare Batterie wird der Akku nach einer gewissen Anzahl an Ladevorgängen den Geist aufgeben. Sie halten etwa 2000 Ladungen und es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass der Akku von Walts Gerät bereits komplett "verbraucht" ist. **Vielleicht hat er den Gameboy erst vor kurzem bekommen und derjenige der ihn ihm geschenkt hat, hat ihn vorher aufgeladen und somit wusste Walt nicht, dass dieses Modell keine Batterien hat. * Die Soundeffekte bei dem Spiel, das Walt auf dem Game Boy spielt, stammen von einem Atari 2600 Pac-Man Spiel. * Bei 35 Minuten 47 Sekunden ist in der Nähe des Floßes ein Motorboot zu sehen, das wahrscheinlich von der Filmcrew benutzt wurde. * In der Black Rock sind Skelette zu sehen, die noch in Ketten liegen, dabei müsste eigentlich nur noch ein Knochenhaufen übrig sein. Denn Knochen sind untereinander nicht fest verbunden. * Beim Ziehen des Floßes sieht man kurz den Kameramann am Rand des Dschungels. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Episode beginnt mit einer Nahaufname von Aarons Auge. * Charlie ist im gleichen Hotel wie Hurley, Michael, Walt, Shannon, Boone und Ana-Lucia. * Die Nummer des Terminals von Flug 815 ist 23. * Locke vergleicht das Entnehmen des Dynamits aus der Kiste mit dem Spiel "Dr. Bibber". * Locke, Kate und Jack ziehen Stöckchen, um zu entscheiden, wer Dynamit trägt und wer nicht. Locke sagt, sie "lassen das Schicksal entscheiden". * Walt spielt mit seinem Game Boy Advance SP in der Wartehalle des Flughafens. * Sawyer fragt, wer "seiner Mutter 160 Millionen vermachen will". * Nach dem Tod von Arzt und Rousseaus Verschwinden besteht die Gruppe noch aus vier Personen. * Hurley sagt, dass Twinkies bestimmt 8000 Jahre lang haltbar sind. * Rousseau veranlasst Charlie, Sayid zu holen, damit sie mit Claire alleine sein und Aaron entführen kann. * Am Ende der Episode sieht man einen großen Vogel, der gerade von einem Baum aus losfliegt. Kulturelle Referenzen * " ": Der Transport des Dynamits und der Name Montand sind ein Bezug zu diesem Film (Official Lost Podcast Mai 2006). In dem Film geht es um den Transport von gefährlichem Sprengstoff mit geringen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in einer verzweifelten Situation. Dabei wird auch so vorgegangen, dass zwei Teams in sicherem Abstand zueinander unterwegs sind, falls es zu einem "worst case" Szenario kommt und eines der Teams es nicht schafft, sodass das andere trotzdem noch mit genug Mitteln das Vorhaben erfüllen kann. * "Redemption Song": Sawyer beginnt, dieses Lied von zu singen. Der Anfang der ersten Strophe (die er nicht laut singt) gibt eine Vorahnung auf Walts Schicksal: "Old pirates, yes, they rob I; sold I to the merchant ships". * : Walt spielt in der Wartehalle des Flughafens mit diesem Gerät, das 2001 veröffentlicht wurde. Literarische Methoden Ironie * Arzt wollte unbedingt mit, um der Gruppe zu erklären, wie man mit instabilem Dynamit umgehen muss. Am Ende sprengt er sich selbst in die Luft, weil er nicht aufpasst. Redshirt * Arzt ist ein Redshirt-Charakter. * Vor seinem Tod unterhält er sich ironischerweise noch mit Hurley darüber, dass auch die anderen Überlebenden wichtig sind, während immer die gleichen Leute "Abenteuer erleben" und die guten Sachen abbekommen, obwohl sie gar nicht viel für die Gemeinschaft leisten, was dem Verhältnis der Redshirt-Charakteren zu den Hauptcharakteren entspricht. Vorahnungen * Am Ende der Episode sieht man, wie ein Vogel von einem Baum losfliegt. Dabei macht er ein Geräusch, das wie die Aussprache des Namens "Hurley" klingt. Es handelt sich dabei um denselben Vogel, der im Finale der 2. Staffel auftaucht. Querverweise * Hurley gibt sich die Schuld daran, dass Arzt gestorben ist. * Sawyer sagt, dass er nur einen Brief geschrieben hat, der an den Mann gerichtet war, den er töten wollte. Dieser Brief und die Suche nach diesem Mann sind wichtige Bestandteile von Sawyers Rückblenden. * Sawyer verwechselt Steve und Scott, was sich zu einem Running Gag entwickelt hat. Scott wurde von Ethan ermordet. * Sawyer trägt auf dem Floß die Brille, die für ihn angefertigt wurde. * Die Gruppe überquert einen Bach, der dem ähnelt, an dem Boone die Vision von Shannons Tod hatte. * Sayid zeigt Charlie die Marienstatuen mit dem Heroin darin. Charlie hat es mit Lockes Hilfe geschafft, seine Sucht zu bekämpfen, außerdem war eine der Statuen in Charlies Rückblende in einer Kirche zu sehen. Zitate Sawyer: Wer zum Teufel ist Hugo und hat 160 Millionen Dollar, um sie seiner Mutter zu vermachen? Shannon: Was tun wir denn? Uns verstecken? Als ob sie uns nicht finden würden. Es ist nur... es ist einfach zu viel. schluchzt auf Es ist zu viel. Arzt: Ach was, langweile ich dich? Hurley: Hm? Arzt: Okay, em, es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir - es tut mir Leid, aber ich bin nicht cool genug, um an eurer lustigen Abenteuertour teilzunehmen. Hurley: Was? Arzt: Ich weiß, was ne Clique ist, mein Freund. Ich bin Lehrer. Weißt du, ihr glaubt doch, ihr seid die einzigen auf dieser Insel, die etwas Sinnvolles tun. Aber ich kann dir was sagen: Es gibt noch 40 andere Überlebende dieses Absturzes, und wir sind auch Menschen, oder? Hurley: Oh-kay. Arzt: Es sind ja nicht nur die Teenager. Denkst du, die Sportlehrer lassen mich mit an ihrem Tisch sitzen? Nein, das tun sie nicht. Hurley: Alter, das bildest du dir ein. Arzt: Wirklich? Dann erklär mir doch, wieso ausgerechnet Kate die besten Teile des Wracks für ihre Behausung bekommt. Und dann dieser Koreaner, fängt er vielleicht Fische, um alle hier zu versorgen? Nein, das tut er nicht, das tut er nicht. Ein paar von uns haben nämlich schon Gewicht verloren seit wir hier sind, und kannst du mir bitte verraten, wo du die Kohlenhydrate versteckst, weil ich... Arzt: Also. Wir nehmen nur so viel, wie wir unbedingt brauchen, denn Nitroglyzerin ist nunmal extrem anfällig. Und deswegen -- Dynamit explodiert Sawyer: Wieso? Magst du Bob Marley? Michael: Wer mag denn Bob Marley nicht? Jack: Was? Hurley: Du hast'n Stück.. Arzt auf dir. Arzt: Habt ihr schon mal was von dem Kerl gehört, der Nitroglyzerin erfunden hat? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn er hat sich sein verfluchtes Gesicht weggesprengt. Sein wissenschaftlicher Assistent kam in das Labor, sah seinen übel zugerichteten Lehrer und sagte: "Oh, ich schätze, das Zeug funktioniert doch." Locke: Hast du mal "Dr. Bibber" gespielt? Jack: nickt Klar. "Komm nicht an die Seiten." Locke: Ich – hab immer versagt ...beim Musikantenknochen. Bzzzt! Jack: Spielst du gern Spiele, John? Locke: Ich liebe Spiele. en:Exodus, Part 2 es:Éxodo - Parte 2 fr:1x24 he:יציאת מצרים, חלקים 2 ו-3 it:Esodo, seconda parte pl:Exodus: Part 2 pt:Exodus: Parte 2 ru:Исход. Часть 2 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1